


Clinch

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Minfilia adjusts to her role as antecedent.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Clinch

Minfilia stilled her fidgeting hands. She was still adjusting to her role as antecedent and meetings like this were still new to her. It was a strange twist of fate that found her in this position but she knew how important it was. 

They'd lost much at the fields of Cartineau. The loss of their previous leader was a definite blow to their organization, as was the disappearance of the warrior of light. Eorzea keenly felt the absence of so many of her people. 

While some people struggled to rebuild their lives, others were taking advantage of the chaotic aftermath. It was there that her organization would do their work. Those who would use the shift in power to further their agenda were an ever present threat, one the great nation states didn't have the chance to tackle while they were working to provide for their citizens in the wake of such destruction. 

Their organization had members capable of handling a variety of tasks. While she could not fight, she was adept at dealing with some of the more cantankerous groups they encountered. It was with a swift, sure demeanor she clinched various alliances with key leaders. 

One such person was due to be dropping in at any moment. She would be ready for them. She had no choice but to be. For all of Eorzea and her people, she would fight for a better tomorrow one treaty at a time.


End file.
